


Voyage of the Namless

by TypicalJadeBlood



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Sea
Genre: Devils, I Don't Even Know, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalJadeBlood/pseuds/TypicalJadeBlood
Summary: In which a captain considers how to be off the Zee for good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Title subject to change as well ^^; )  
> This is my first attempt at writing something like this, I've been a huge fan of Fallen London for almost a year and just wanted to write something from that wonderful universe.

Everything smelled like salt out on the Zee. The water was salty, the crew was salty, even the food was coated in salt. There wasn’t much that anyone could do about it, if you were a Zailor you had to grow used to salt. You pushed open the wooden door, your boots dropping with heavy thunks onto the bridge of your ship, your fingers trailing loosely along the wood rail. A wind tousled your hair, bringing with it the smell of more salt, before it died just past you, falling beside your boot with a pathetic thump. 

You made it to the helm, just in time for the sounds of your crew awakening to filter up through the wood. The wheel was old and wooden, but it was yours, and your thumbs slid slowly along the familiar engravings, etches of wind and the familiar Gods of the Zee. But the wheel would not turn, the cogs were locked and waiting for your familiar touch. From beneath a salt-soaked cloak, you drew out something silver, bound to your neck by the clasp which your other hand was undoing. 

You paused, taking a moment to look at the key in your hand. The necklace was in the shape of the Unterzee’s Gods, a creature with many reaching arms that seemed to squirm slightly once it was free of its chain. You placed it into the hollow of the wheel, the arms twisting and linking into the cogs. With a roar, the engine came to life and your hands grabbed the wheel. 

This was it, this was where you belonged. Your left hand spun the wheel, the other grabbing flicking on the lights, before snagging the throttle and pushing it forward. With another rev, the ship began forward, no way was your crew sleeping through this. 

Sure enough, your first mate climbed onto the deck beside you, shaking sleep and salt from her dark hair. She must have just woken up. “Captain.” She said with a yawn, glancing up as she leaned against the rail. “Lovely day out, isn’t it?” 

You grunted in response, but a smile crossed your features. Under here, on the Unterzee, there was no real weather or even sunlight. It was a joke that your crew, and most Zailors, enjoyed making after a long time on the Zee. “Mmhmm, I bet it’s raining up on the Surface.” 

“You say that every day.” She said with a grin. “I’d put money on just cloudy.”

“Don’t you know, Zeecaptains have an...intuition.” You shook your head, letting yourself chuckle as you adjusted the wheel, the prow of the ship slicing through the black waters, your free hand occasionally moving aside, flipping switches and pressing a button, the engines letting out a faint whine as the ship sped up. “We’ll be seeing the lights of London any minute now.” You added after a moment, and you could practically feel her grinning. It had been months since the crew had been home, some shore leave would do all of us good. “Tell the crew, get to their stations. I’d hate to crash on the shoals within sight of home.”

“Aye, Captain!” She snapped to attention, before striding off the bridge, down the steps towards the deck proper. 

Sure enough, the thought of London was getting your crew up quicker, soon they were all across the deck, checking the rigging and a few just checking in with you before heading belowdecks, the engines and the kitchens needed their own officers. You let them work, they were loyal crew, and you had to focus on the horizon. You knew better than to pray, it could attract too many divine eyes, but you still said a silent prayer to Salt, the God of Horizons, that London might show itself soon. Maps weren’t always accurate on the Zee and you were hoping that London hadn’t shifted, adding days to their voyage. 

As you finished the silent prayer, an easterly wind passed your head, dying without a sound in your hair.  _ Well, better than the current plan. _ You thought, aiming towards the direction of the wind. No Zailor worth the echoes in their purse really relied on the Unterzee’s Gods, with their eyes below the black waves, but a push couldn’t really hurt. 

And there it was, way out on the horizon. A glimmer, far beyond the range of the ship’s lights. “London off starboard!” Cried one of the crew, gesturing out. You gave the wheel a spin, the ship now following the dark shoreline as the lights grew brighter, now directly in front of the prow. 

The excitement was almost palpable as the shapes of the fallen city came out of the gloom. A few ran up to the prow, trying to get a sneak peek at the city. It was as you remembered it: There was the Bazaar, standing apart from the city and expansive; There was the City itself, tall buildings and the Shuttered Palace separated from the city; you could even see hints of the Brass Embassy on Ladybones Road, glowing with a red light visible even from this distance. It was home. 

“We’re docking in an hour!” You cried from the bridge, spotting the dock, lit up with the emerald lanterns of London. “Prepare for docking and disembarking.” 

That got your crew working, scurrying below deck to pick up what they’d need on shore. You didn’t have the luxury, you’d need to dock and check with the Excise, get clearing to remain in port. They seemed to still be working, but you knew as soon as the ship stopped, they’d be off the boat and into London. 

The ship slowly pulled to a stop, your skilled hand slowly easing the throttle back down to stop the engines. The ship’s own forward momentum pulled it just beside the dock, ropes being tossed up by the urchins to help pull the ship into proper position. A few of the crew flicked Pennies over the side, watching as the little ones scurried to pick up the tiny coins. The first officer, always the generous one, flicked a whole Echo over the railing. The lucky urchin that caught it bowed to her as she walked down the gangplank, even taking her bag and carrying it beside her as they walked into the city proper. 

You made a quick stop in your cabin, you had little to pick up. Your home was here on the ship, you'd live here, maybe stay a few days in a hotel in Veilgarden or on Ladybones Road. You made sure to pick up the key, curling onto its familiar place around your neck as you finally left the ship, boots landing heavily on the wood. 

“Halt.”

You groaned faintly and came to a stop, turning on your heel to the three men walking down the docks towards you. They were dressed smartly: in black and gold with the crest of the Excisers upon their breast. Their eyes, like gems, seemed to glitter and change colors as they stopped before you. The one in the middle had the brightest eyes, a short man with ashen gray hair, no real threat. It was his companions that made you worry, both were built like the Bazaar’s enforcers, and each had something metal glinting in their knuckles. 

“Routine inspection.” The short one said, holding out a hand. “Declaratory papers.” His voice was as sharp as his suit. You hated the Excise, not because you smuggled (often), but their eyes. Those eyes seemed to read you and judge you before your mouth opened. And all Zailors were judged as barely worth their time. 

You sighed, drawing out a scroll bound in green ribbon. As you passed it you slipped the customary Echoes into the scroll, you never left the docks without paying the Excise, unless you wanted to have your whole cargo seized, legal or not. You'd added a few extra Echoes, ten rather than five, you wanted this over with quickly. 

The man in the middle opened the scroll, scanning the contents of the hull outlined there, the additional documents for special circumstances, and the coins seemed to vanish up his sleeve as he passed it back to you. “Move along. Any ideas how long you’ll be staying?” 

“Not sure. Got to restock and trade with the Bazaar. A week, at least.” 

The man seemed to make some quick thoughts in his head, starting to write on a slip of paper, which he pinned to the dock beside the ship. “You’re cleared for ten days before the Masters will enact a lateness fee. Clear with them if you’re to stay longer.” 

You waved it off with a “Yeah, yeah” Before shoving the ship’s manifest back into a pocket of your jacket, glad that everything got dealt with quickly. You were tired, and you didn’t like to think how long it would take had the Excise decided to actually search the ship. You wrap the belt tightly around your middle, striding with purpose up off of the docks, your shoes, after so long, finally walking the streets of London. 

You were home.


End file.
